Family bonds
by dozendows
Summary: The gang is back in an all new adventure! And this time they're not going against man hunters but blood lanterns out to destroy the universe with the help of the dark council. But along the way a certain crew member will receive the biggest surprise ever! Read but if you don't like it don't.
1. Chapter 1

'Run. Run. Find help.' These words past through a young volcarian boy as he ran for his life while blood dripped from the crescent moon wound on his face and the deep cuts on his younger brother who he carried. 'Gotta keep running. Gotta find help.' Was all that past through his mind. Then he heard a terrible scream! But he dare not stop not while the monsters that slaughtered his mother were on his tail!

He needed to find help. He needed to find his uncle Or his father 'No! Not him. I can not trust him. After all he is the reason this happened. The reason my brother is wounded and my mother is dead. I will never trust him again! He is dead to me' thought the young boy. "Faolan?" Mumbled the boy on his back. "Hang on just a little longer Shard we are nearly there." Replied Faolan as he picked up his speed. "Where's mom?" Shard asked trying to lift his head. "Dead. But her death shall not be in vain. I shall kill those who have caused this. I shall kill the dark council and our dreaded father, Razer."


	2. The Adventure Begins

"Take a deep breath. Focus on the calmness of the lake." Said Saint Walker as he, brother Warth and Razer, who was also a blue lantern, hovered over the lake. "Clear your mind of all emotion." Sighed Saint Walker. But when Razer was finally entering a deeper trance the earth shook and Saint Walker's pet worm appeared acting almost frantic. "What is it boy?" Asked Saint Walker. Then they heard a deep rumble as a ship entered the atmosphere.

"Jordan what the hex are we doing on Odem?" Asked Kilowog. The human Gl turned to his friend. "Because a few old friends are here who could help us out with our mission." Replied Hal Jordan turning around and continuing his walk toward the giant blue lantern battery. "Hal? Kilowog? Is that you?" The two lanterns turned around to see Razer and the other blue lanterns. "Ha ha ha! Razer! Good ta' see ya poozer." Laughed Kilowog as he gave Razer a bone crushing huge. "It's... Good to see you to... Kilowog. I would like to breath." Replied Razer begging to be released from the death hold huge. "Great to see you Razer. Have you found Aya?" Asked Hal shaking Razer's hand after caught his breath. "No. Not yet. But I will not give up hope." Replied Razer with hope filled eyes. "So what brings you here?" Asked Saint Walker. Hal and Kilowog gave each other a nervous glance, then Hal spoke. "We're here because the univers is in danger and we need some help." Razer and Saint Walker looked at one another. "What kind of problem?" Asked Razer.

"Blood lanterns and the dark council."

"What!" Yelled Razer nearly jumping out of his skin. "Yeah. And it doesn't end there. The guardians have also asked us to work with... Ok." Mumbled Hal. "Could please repeat that please?" Asked Razer crossing his arms. "Atrositus! Alright. We have to work with Atrositus." answered Hal. Razer stared at him with his arms crossed and a look of utter shock on his face. "Are you serious?" Asked Razer finaly snapping out of his shocked state. "He speaks the truth." They all turned around to see Atrositus and five of his top red lanterns standing beside him. "Hello Razer." Replied Atrositus with a smirk. "Are you two insane!" Yelled Razer at the top of his lungs. "Well we had no choice. Guardians orders." Replied Hal as calm as possible. Razer glared at Atrositus. He had no reason to listen to the idiotic idea that Atrositus was released from prison by the guardians. "Why should we join you if the red lanterns are on your team and they rings won't work if we're around." Stated Razer turning to Hal so he could point out the obvious. "Because 1: we need your help, and two their rings will work thanks to the small amount of orum they have." Replied Kilowog. Everyone was silent for a few seconds. "Sooo. Who's ready to go on an adventure?" Asked Hal. The blue lanterns looked at one another as if asking each other if it was a good idea. "Alright. Let the death defining adventure begin." Said Razer answering Hal's question. "Alright then let's go!" Yelled Hal in his usual optimistic tone. Then they all piled onto the ship and left Odem to pic up the rest of the crew.

But what none of them realized was that far away in the forgotten zone they were being watched through a crystal ball by a hooded figure. "It seems they have started the stone rolling." Then another hooded figure apered beside him. "Should I send word to the other clans sir?" Asked the other figure. "No. Let us wait and see where their adventure takes them. Besides they're heading right for our trap." Replied the first figure. The other bowed and left the room. "Let the pieces fall where they may. Their journey has just begon."


	3. The Team

**I am sorry that the last chapter was short but I didn't know how to make it play out. Hope this one is better. Leave a comment. Also some of the characters names of my OC's may be from books or inspired by them. So enjoy.**

* * *

The crew of the interceptor had just began their journey to stop the blood lanterns but before they could do that they had to make a few stops. "Are we there yet." Asked Kilowog passing impatiently in the dining hall of the new interceptor. "We'll get to zameron soon enough Kilowog." Replied Razer who was sitting down fiddling with communicator he had found burned on Odem. "Why the hex do you have that thing any way?" Asked Ragnar who was also at the table trying to hide from Bleez and the fact after they picked up the star sapphires selected for their team they were going to pick up his sister. "I don't know. I just find it odd that it was on Odem and there was no one else on Odem who would need to use it." Answered Razer examining the device. "Which reminds me, Why are you in here Ragnar?" Asked Kilowog giving the red lantern a questioning look. "I'm hiding from Bleez." Replied Ragnar. "What did you do?" Asked Razer looking up from his work. "I may have said we were all going to go soft by joining you, so she thought I was saying SHE was going soft. Then she started attacking me so here I am hiding." Answered Ragnar. Razer snickered a bit and Kilowog burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he nearly fell over. "What's so funny?" Asked Ragnar getting angry at the two. "What's funny is that you are afraid of a girl!" Laughed Kilowog. "Can't say I blame him though. I remember when I first got Bleez angry, she nearly took my head off!" Replied Razer. But before Ragnar could reply a loud crashing sound startled them. It was Bleez and she looked as mad as an agitated bull. She charged at Ragnar but luckily he was quick to doge and run. "Get Back Here You Twit!" Screamed Bleez with rage as she dashed after him. "What's up with them?" Asked Guy Gardner as he entered the room. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Answered Kilowog returning to his pacing. "Dude you better stop that or other words you'll wear a hole in the floor." Said Guy. Kilowog stopped pacing and started a conversation with Guy but Razer wasn't listening. Something on the communicator had caught his eye. A symbol. A symbol of a Phoenix on fire with it's tail forming a swirl with fire emanating from it. '_where have I seen this before?'_ Thought Razer trying to remember.

A few minutes later they arrived on Zameron where they were welcomed by Queen Aga'po. "Welcome green lanterns." greeted Aga'po bowing deeply. "Hello queen Aga'po. It is good to see that zameron is back to its former glory that it was before the man hunter attack." Replied Hal returning the bow. "Is Galia here?" Asked Kilowog shoving Hal aside so he could ask the star sapphire queen. "Indeed she is." Answered Aga'po stepping aside to revel the star sapphire. "Hello Kilowog. It is so good to see you again." Greeted Galia. Kilowog ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug ever. "I missed you so much!" Said Kilowog trying not to cry tears of joy. "The other star sapphires that were selected for this mission are grabbing their personal power batteries. But since we have time, there is someone who like to see you." Said Aga'po turning and leading the green lanterns to the castle.

When they reached the castle they were greeted by every star sapphire they past in the hall as they walked. "Everyone seems so much more cheerful than one would expect." Said Razer with a curious look on his face. "That's because of the return of me." The green lanterns stop dead in their tracks. It was Ghia'ta! She was alive and looked like she had never been hit by the blast Atrositus had used to kill her. "Ghia'ta! But how?" Asked Hal who was extremely startled, but in a good way. "That would be because of me." Answered a voice. The GL's turned around to see another volkerian but this one was a green lantern. His markings looked like two lightning bolts emanating fun two black circles that surrounded his eyes. His eyes were a deep colbolt blue, all in all he looked almost like Razer. "Cano?" Asked Razer looking at the volkerian. "Hello uncle Razer good to see you again." Replied Cano putting on a little smile. "Wait, Razer. You know this kid?" Asked Hal. "Of coarse he dose, he's my uncle. I'm surprised Sargent Kilowog didn't tell you." Said Cano walking past the Green lanterns to stand beside Ghia'ta. "Cano revied me with a special elixir that he was given by his cousin." Said Ghia'ta. "Yes. But the elixir only works if the person who needs it is someone you truly love. Isn't that right Cano?" added Queen Aga'po. Cano scratched the back of his head and blushed a deep sky blue. "That may be true Queen Aga'po but there is no way that could be true because I am bond by the rules of my people state that nobles like me can never be with someone who is of another species or clan." Replied Cano with a stern look return to his face. "And unlike some people I know, I plan to respect those rules." Added Cano glancing at Razer. "Are you implying that I had no respect for those rules?" Asked Razer glaring at Cano. "No I am not just implying it I'm saying it, you have no respect for the rules that were set down be our ancestors to protect the Havenstar, our family's, blood line!" Yelled Cano. "Why you little. You have always been as dead and cold-hearted as your father aka my brother Idian!" Shouted Razer. Cano gave an in-human growl and changed into a Puma then pounced on Razer. "Enough!" Shouted Kilowog grabbing Cano by the scruff and pulling him off Razer. "What's the matter with you Cano! If you followed the rules of your people then you would no better than to attack your own family!" Yelled Kilowog. "Why should I? He is no family member of mine! He's the traitor who abandoned his clan just to save a Maclupus clanner!" Growled Cano. Razer looked down in shame and sarrow, the Maclupuses were his last wife's, Ilana's, clan. "I know I left my clan but it was pointless for me to stay there." Replied Razer. Cano glared at him then sighed changing back into his original form. "I'm sorry uncle I shouldn't had brought that up. After all, thanks to you and you last wife, Ilana, the clans are thriving thanks to your children." "What!?" They all asked Cano. "Yeah. Razer's oldest son, Faolan, and his eldest daughter, Icerift, have been guarding the clans." Answered Cano smoothly. The GL's turned to Razer who was in utter shock. His son and daughter, the two he was certain were dead, were still alive, and just those two but the others as well! He had never felt so happy in his life! "Come on! Lets get going Razer!" Shouted Kilowog when Razer came back to reality. "Next stop batrasis then Volkereg." Said Hal starting the ships engine. "I'm coming too." said Cano. He looked at Razer and gave him a nod. Razer returned the nod and then smiled. They finally almost had a team that could stop the blood lanterns.

"Smile while you can Razer. Your time in this universe is nearly up." Said a dark figure looking at the team of red, green, pink and blue lanterns. "Lord Bloodstar. I apologize for interrupting but lord Faolan and the other clan leaders are beginning to suspect our plan." Reported a blood lantern guard. "No matter. Either way they will all be dead by the end of the next moons cycle." Replied Bloodstar. Then he sent his guard away and looked back at the crystal orb. '_soon the whole universe will be mine and no one can stop me!' _ Thought Bloodstar. The universe would be his unless the team of heroes could stop him.

* * *

**Done the second chapter. Sorry if it is short. Let us see what happens next. **


	4. An unexpected surprise

**Here's the next chapter as promised. Hope you all like it. Leave a comment**

* * *

The crew of the interceptor floated through space. They had just been to zameron to pick up four star sapphire's : Carol Ferris, Ghia'ta, Galia and a fourth Star sapphire called Aquilia. They crew had also picked up Cano, a GL from Volkereg who is also Razer's nephew. The whole entire team was trying to pass the time while they traveled to Betrassus to pick up Iolanda. "This is taking to long! Why don't we use ultra worp!" Whined Cano. "Oh stop your whining! The reason we are not using ultra worp is because Hal doesn't want to waste energy." Replied Razer. Razer and Cano were sitting in the reck room trying to pass the time. "Hey uncle."

"Ya?"

"Where did you get that Fireclan communicator?"

Razer froze. He knew he had seen the design on the communicator before! How could he not recognize his own clan symbol. "I found it on Odem. I've been trying to fix it. But I only realized now where it comes from." Answered Razer returning from his frozen state. Then the ships speaker turn on and over the speaker Hal spoke. "Alright team G.R.B.P, we shall be arriving on Betrassus momentarily and as captain I would like the following members to join me in escorting Queen Iolanda to the ship. The rest of you will stay on board and not cause trouble. Ok I would like :Carol, Ragnar, Cano, Razer, Kilowog, Galia and Bleez to be ready in the docking bay in one hour ready to get Iolanda. That is all." Then the speaker turned off and everyone went back to their own business. "Of coarse he picks the new guy to be on the escort squad." Commented Cano crossing his arms over his chest. Razer rolled his eyes and gave Cano a, _of coarse he would pick you, you idiot_ ,look.

When they arrived on Betrassus they were greeted by an unhappy and angry, Kothak. Kothak glared a Ragnar who returned the glare. "Why is that traitor here?" Asked Kothak turning to Hal. "He's on our team, he's cool." Replied Hal. Kothak snorted in disgust. Hal looked around. "Where's Iolanda?" Asked Hal looking for the alien queen. "Iolanda is getting ready for here wedding and shall not be joining your team." Answered Kothak. Hal gave him a shocked look. Iolanda was getting married! But to who? "Who's the lucky guy?" Asked Kilowog. Kothak sighed and waved for the GL's to follow. Kilowog and Hal looked at one another and shrugged in confusion then followed Kothak.

The team was not sure how long it took but finally they reached their destination. They found Iolanda ordering workers on how to put up decorations. Beside her there was what appeared to be a red lantern. "Hey uncle Scourage!" Called Cano to the mysterious lantern. The lantern turned around to reveal a volkerian that looked almost exactly like Razer but his markings on his chin were crooked as well, he had three markings coming from his eyes. "Cano? What are you doing here?" Asked Scourge looking at the GL with a look of shock on his face. "I could ask you the same thing uncle." Said Cano walking up to the lantern and shaking hands with him. "I'm here because I getting married." Replied Scourge. "Blaik? Blaik is that really you?" Scourge looked past Cano and stared at Razer with a look of pure shock on his face. "Razer? Little brother is that you?" Asked Scourge. "Hey! For your information I'm the older twin!" Retorted Razer. "I know, but recall, I always acted older than you." Chuckled Scourge walking up to Razer. "It's good to see you again brother." Laughed Razer giving Scourge a bro huge. "Good to see you too brother, and by the way my name is no longer Blaik. It's Scourge." Replied Scourge giving his brother a friendly smile. "So what kind of lantern are you?" Asked Razer. Scourge scratched the back of his head. "Um... You may want to sit down when I tell you I'm a-a..." Scourge stuttered nervously trying to tell his brother the horrid truth. "You're a what?" Asked Razer. "A Blood Lantern! I'm a blood lantern." Answered Scourge. Razer stared at him in shock. His twin brother was a blood lantern! The very kind of lantern that was part of the dark councils army. "Are you kidding me! How could you join the dark council!"

"Razer." Said Kilowog.

"And don't get me started on how they have ruined our lives!"

"Razer."

"And what about the rest of our family! Do they know?!"

"Razer!" Kilowog Shouted.

"What!?" Yelled Razer turning to Kilowog. Kilowog pointed to the door of the room where a volkerian woman stood. She had green skin and white hair. She also wore a green lantern uniform. Behind her stood two 13 year old boys with markings only by their eyes and none on their chins. There was also a little girl without her markings and had white hair just like her mom. Razer stared at them for a moment. "Aya?" Asked Razer. He then started to walk over to them. The female volkerian made her way to meet him part way. "Razer? Is that you?" Asked the woman. "Aya! It's really you." Said Razer giving her a hug. Aya returned the hug then the two of them did what they have always wanted to do. They gave one another a kiss of pure love. "Mom. Who is that man?" Asked one of the boys from where their mom had left them. "Falco, Nara, Gryphus, Come here. There is someone I would like you to meet." The three kids obeyed their mother and walked over to where she and Razer were standing. "Falco, Nara, Gryphus. I would like you to meet your father Razer. Razer meet our kids." Said Aya. Razer looked at the children shocked. Had he heard Aya correctly? Were these three kids his? Nara, the little girl, gigled then ran up and hugged Razer's right leg. She looked up at him with big blue eyes and a sweet smile. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time daddy." Peeped Nara. Razer's gaze softened. He then nelt down and picked Nara up. "I've also been wanting to meet you too Nara and Falco, and Gryphus." Razer replied glacing at Falco and Gryphus. Falco gave Razer a big smile and gave him a tackle hug nearly nocking him over while he still held Nara. Gryphus, on the other hand, stayed where he was beside his mother. Gryphus stayed by his mother because he really didn't trust Razer. Even though Razer was his father something told him that he couldn't trust him. "Gryphus why don't you say hello to your father." Said Aya nudging her son toward Razer. Gryphus shook his head no. "I'm fine mom. I would rather stay where I am." Replied Gryphus. Gryphus looked at his brother and sister. He had never seen them so happy or his mother. By the looks of things, his family was finally reunited and nothing was going to separate them. But to top it all off, his uncle was getting ready to get married.

When everyone had settled down and Scourge told Razer why he joined the blood lanterns. Hal had announced that they would stay on Betrassus until the wedding was over. Razer and Aya were walking in the royal garden while their children slept in their room in the palace. Iolanda had allowed the whole team and Razer and Aya's family because they were friends of her's and Razer and Aya are her fiancé's brother and sister inlaw. "Well today has been filled with surprises right Razer." Said Aya looking at here true love. Razer smiled at her. "Yes it has. Today I was not only reunited with my long lost brother and discovered he was getting married. I also met my new sons and daughter for the first time ever and I was Reunited with the angle that saved my life and stole my heart." He answered pulling Aya closer to him. He looked to the sky and sighed. "Can today get any better?" Asked Razer. "Actually, it can." Answered Aya. Razer looked at her curiously. The only way things could get any better was if his sons and daughters he had with Ilana were still alive Or Aya was going to have another child. "Razer I'm pregnant! And there is someone who would like to say 'hi'." Said Aya turning toward an arc covered in the same kind of flower that he gave her back on Volkereg. "It's okay. You can come out now." And just as Aya finished saying that a young 18 year old volkerian girl stepped out from behind the arc of flowers. She wore a gown lined with silver. Her markings looked like that of Ilana's but instead there were three three lines flowing from here eyes. Her eyes were a deep sea blue that glittered like stars. "Aurora? Aurora is that really you?!" Asked Razer. "Hey Dad." Answered the girl. Razer walked over to Aurora while she ran to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. "I thought I would never see you again." Said Razer trying to hold back tears. "Same here. I missed you soooo much." Replied Aurora crying tears of pure and utter joy. "Today is the best day of my life! There is no way anything could destroy this moment!" Cried Razer hugging his daughter close to him.

"That little RAT!" Screamed a white hooded figure. "If my own sister slash apprentice can't follow the rules set down by our ruler and older brother then let her burn in the fire of the Devils Mountian!" Cried out the hooded figure in rage. "Your majesty! Excellent news. We have finished the growth serum, And we finished the life poison." Said a hunched volkerian that looked like a troll. "Good, because I would like to use it on my dreaded sister. As of this moment forth start working on a poison that destroys a volkerians ability to shape shift and control any kind of magic." Snapped the white hooded figure glancing back at the crystal where a picture of her sister and father stood. "They will pay. Or my name isn't Icerift Havenstar Queen of the star lanterns and Ice clan!" Then she smashed the crystal and let out an unearthly screech. "The final battle will be the most glorious of them all and those idiots are still playing right into our hands." Replied the troll trying to clam Icerift down. "No! Traniken gather a platoon of our best warriors! We will give those traitors a surprise they shall never forget." Answered Icerift taking of her hood to reveal her markings and crystal whit hair. Her markings were much like her mothers but were crooked like her fathers. "Show no mercy Traniken. And send word to my brother that we have been betrayed by not only our sister but our step mother as well. Oh, and please send Icestorm to cause problems for when they arrive." Ordered Icerift. She then turned around and stated darkly. "The stone may have started rolling but I will make sure that it dose not reach its destination."

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long and that it's short but I have been busy and I am also working on another fanfiction. Place a comment if you liked it or suggest something for future chapters.**


End file.
